Reconcile
by Faliara
Summary: [MK] 6 years. He has been in a coma for six years, and the whole world thinks he's dead. Kuroba Toichi didn't know what to think.
1. Death

'Kuroba Toichi's Great Escape'.

Those were the words written on the banner. And indeed, it would be an absolutely great escape, defying death in a seemingly unescapable situation.

Such were his thoughts, chains tied and locked around him as the ascended towards the ring.

Looking towards the audience, he noticed his son in the crowd, watching him. He smiled softly. He always loved to see Kaito's reactions the most. Those eyes full of amazement and wonder…

Looking forward, he subtly took a lockpick out of a secret pocket in his pantsleeve. While the fire isn't real, the ring is set up to let out smoke once hit by a strong force. It should be enough of a distraction to let him sneak behind the audience unnoticed, calling their attention to him to let them know he was fine. A teleportation. He can just imagine the shock on their faces.

But as the rollercoaster drew near to the ring, Toichi noticed that something was very, very wrong.

The fire was _real_.

"DAD!"

* * *

A funeral was held for him. By the mourning family's wishes, it was a private one, only his closest associates and friends attending.

Privately, Yukiko wondered why Sharon didn't attend.

In another location, the woman in question was making plans to smuggle her unconscious teacher out of the country.

* * *

**Continuation of Option 1 in a tumblr post.**

**How long will the inspiration last?**


	2. Wake

**Note: I have never been in a coma myself, nor quite understand what it's like to wake up from it. All I understand is the meager amount of research I have done on it, an****d that may not be enough. As such, this chapter might not be as accurate as I hope it is.**

* * *

He awoke to soft beeping and a white ceiling above him.

The man blinked, his vision blurry.

_Wha... What?_

Voices. A face came into his vision, looking down at him.

_"Sir, can you hear me?" _English. The voice was speaking English. Somehow, that didn't seem quite right.

"What's happening?" the man found himself saying. The blurry face suddenly disappeared, and he could hear a yell, before he blacked out once more.

* * *

Blearily, the man opened his eyes again to the same scene.

His vision seemed more clearer now. He was able to think more coherently as well, he found.

He turned his head slightly to the side. A heart monitor was placed next to him. Multiple wires were stuck into his body.

The man struggled to sit up. He gave up after a few moments, resigned to simply lie on his bed.

He thought over what he can recall. A beautiful woman, a bright young boy... And that's it.

What? Where were the rest of the memories?

A woman and a boy... They were having dinner. The three of them, at a restaurant. They were talking to him... Were they his family? The woman, was she the love of his life? And the boy... Is that their son?

"Welcome back to the world of the living, sir."

Surprised, he turned his head towards the door. A man with black hair and square glasses was leaning against the now open door, smiling. He wore a white lab coat over his clothes.

"We were pretty surprised when you woke up just a few hours earlier. You seeMed to be having a slight panic attack, so we had to drug you to sleep. No hard feelings, alright?"

"None," the man managed, finding his throat hoarse.

"Here, have a drink." The doctor produced a bottle of water, removing the cap. He helped the man drink it, raising his bed and holding the bottle for him as he gulped it down gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The doctor sat on the chair next to him. "I'm Dr Hirkson, by the way.

"... Where am I?" the man asked. Hirkson sighed with a sad smile, having expected this question. He's not gonna like the answer...

"You're in the hospital, sir," he answered. "You just woke up from a coma."

It seemed as though time slowed to a stop fo a moment, before the man nearly sat up, restrained by Hirkson's hand on his shoulder. "What?" he yelped, shocked.

"You just woke from a coma." The doctor's voice was calm, in sharp contrast to the man's slight panic. "You've been here for six years."

He stared at Hirkson, trying to see any sign of joking on his face. There wasn't any.

And then he remembered.

How he rode up the roller coaster, with thoughts of wowing the audience. How he had hugged his son just moments before that, sending him off to watch with them. How the fire he had previously thought to be an illusion just moments before turned out to be real.

How the rollercoaster crashed into the ring of fire. And how the resulting explosion was the last thing he knew before he lost consciousness.

He felt on the verge of hyperventilating. _Poker face, _Toichi thought to himself, doing his best to calm down. _What would Kaito think if he saw you lose your composure?_

Taking deep breaths, he looked towards Hirkson. "Six years?" he asked, his voice sounding more calmer than he felt.

The doctor raised his eyebrows. "You seem to be taking this awfully well."

Toichi didn't answer. Hirkson continued on anyway. "Yeah, six years. A woman came strolling through the front door with you in tow, hooked up onto machines more advanced than ours, and payed the hospital a whole lot of cash to keep you here without asking questions."

"Short, purple hair?" Toichi guessed.

"What?" Hirkson stared at him for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! No. She was blonde, actually. Her hair was all stuffed up into her hat, as well."

Toichi thought on women he knew who was blonde. There was only one of them who possibly had the means to pull that sort of thing off... "And no one wondered why?"

"Well, of course people wondered why. The money was enough to keep them shut, though." Hirkson leaned against his seat. "That woman seemed pretty scared, actually."

The man's eyebrows raised at this. "Scared?"

"Yeah." Hirkson stared up at the ceiling, his mind lost in thought. "She had a pretty good mask, but her hands were kind of shaking. You know, I get the feeling she's a pro at hiding _hers_, but whatever it is that made her bring you here got her off-kilter."

Toichi was quiet once more. Hirkson looked towards him, eyes suddenly sharpening. "Do you remember anything?"

"... Bits and pieces," Toichi lied, a sudden premonition dawning on him. "But that's it."

Hirkson sighed. "I hate it when this happens..." he muttered. "I'm sure you'll get them back soon."

He stood up. "Well, I'll be going for now. First, we'll get you through rehab, and then we'll see what happens afterwards, alright?"

Hirkson walked towards the door, "Wait," Toichi called out, stopping him in his tracks. "Have you ever heard of Kuroba Toichi?"

"Kuroba Toichi? The famous magician?"

"Perhaps," Toichi bluffed. "I wouldn't know. It's simply one of the few things I can recall."

Hirkson looked at him suspiciously. Toichi got the feeling that his acting skills had deteriorated in his sleep. The doctor answered anyway. "Yeah, I heard of him. He's dead, now, though."

Despite having already suspected it slightly, it didn't stop the shock came with it. Toichi felt numb.

"You look a lot like him, though," Hirkson commented. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were him."

He turned the doorknob. "See you later, sir," said Hirkson as he left the room. Toichi slumped as soon as he was gone.

Six years.

He's been in a coma for six years, and the whole world thinks he's dead.

Kuroba Toichi didn't know what to think.


End file.
